Adopt A Rose
by MissKissy15
Summary: When fighting BFFs/FWBs James Diamond and Katie Knight find a 2 1/2 year old little girl who was abused by her father what will they do? Will they take her in as their own? Can they be the family she never had? Can James and Katie admit their feelings for one another or will they live their lives as FWB? Find out in: Adopt A Rose. A Jatie story


**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own Big Time Rush or anything recognizable in this chapter or story. **

**Authors Note**: **Hey everyone! I'm so happy that you guys are reading this. I Just thought I would let you guys know exactly how I this story was made. So any of you that have followed my other stories should know that I have not posted any new chapters in awhile. Well it was because I had MAJOR writers block. (It sucked) Anyways my dad grounded me from my laptop, and stuff so I had like nothing to do. I decided to pick up a pencil and some paper and start writing I wrote about 2 chapters of a new Jatie story. And this is what came to me... **

* * *

**Adopt a Rose**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

"_**I want you**"_

Those are the three words he always texts me when he's in need. It wasn't strange that he would text me that, it was actually pretty normal. Just like it was normal for me to reply back with:

"_**At work, be there ASAP** " _

_Or_

"**_Give me an hour" _**

We were used to these arrangements, he'd text me, I'd reply, and then show up at our meeting place for a few drinks, and we'd end our night at his place. We both agreed on our friends with benefits relationship. But even though we agreed on our relationship, I still couldn't shake the feelings that I would get every time he'd text me. It was a warm, fuzzy feeling that would raise from the pit of my stomach then spreads to the rest of my body. My feelings are so intense that as soon as I see his text I can't help but get wet. Now don't get me wrong... I know it's horrible that I horny for him, and I know it's a problem that I want his touch. what can I say? He gets my body to do some crazy things.

But at the moment I'm sitting in a taxi that smells like hot dogs and cheese, riding to our meeting place. The driver is a creepy looking guy that looks like he's in his mid-forties; who keeps staring at me through the rear view mirror.

"So.. you look like you're going to see someone special." He stated as his fingers tapped the steering wheel.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." I try not to look to freaked out so I kept my gaze out the window at the things flying past.

"You guess?"

"Well, we're not a couple or anything. We're just to friends" _why am I explaining this to a complete stranger?_

"Just friends?" He laughed "Dressed like that? I'm thinking you either want to be more, OR you really want to get into his pants " The taxi driver was not laughing hysterically

"Excuse me?!" I hissed I was extremely offended even though what he said wasn't far off

"I'm sorry. I just noticed how you were dressed and..." His voice drifted off as the taxi came to a stop "Here you are Miss, 'Premiere Club Hollywood'. That will be fifteen dollars and eighty-one cents"

I pulled the correct amount of money from my clutch and quickly got out the taxi. "Thank you" I shut the taxi door. I may or may not have slammed it shut... hey! I was pissed.

* * *

In spite of that what he said didn't matter anymore, what mattered was that I was right outside the hottest nightclub in Los Angeles, and HE was waiting inside. I took a deep breath, calmed myself down, then looked up at the neon lights that spelled out 'Premiere Club Hollywood'.

I instantly got lost in my thoughts

_Maybe the creepy taxi driver was right. Maybe I want to be more. Why else would I agree to sleep with him. why else would I say yes to him. Before this we were just best friends, now we're best friends who sleep together. Is it even possible that we could be more than sexy buddies, more than best friends with benefits. Would he be okay with that? Who knows? I mean I could always ask him... Yeah tonight I won't get drunk, I won't just party. I'll ask him... But what if he doesn't like the idea? What happens then? I'll just keep this to myself. Better safe then sorry_

I shook my head as a drew myself back to the real world. I once more looked at the neon lights, then back to where the taxi once stood, with the thought of going home crossing my mind. But instead of going home I made my way towards the entrance of the most popular Night Club in LA.

But just as I reached the bouncer my phone began to ring? It was HIM, I knew it was by the ring tone that played. All my brothers have a special ringtone, each one has the a song from their album that I think they sing the most in. This ringtone was 'Oh Yeah!'.

"Hello" I answered making sure I was very polite and submissive, but still quick to answer. If I'd learned one thing from our relationship it was that he didn't like to be kept waiting. "Hello?"

"Hey" His voice was calm, he always had that chilled, laid back feel to him. "Where are you? I text you a while ago."

"Well I'm sorry." I teased him "I didn't know that you wanted me that bad."

"You have no idea how bad I NEED you right now baby girl." He exaggerated the word 'need', to prove his point. "Where are you? And don't give me any sass because I won't tolerate it again." I could see him saying this. I could imagine the sexy smirk on his face as he put me in my place. And god it made my lust for him grow. "Do you understand?" I went silent "Katie! I asked you a question. Do you understand?" God I love it when he's demanding.

"Um... Yes" I answer knowing exactly what he's going to say next

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I understand" I smile to myself, because that's not what he's asking.

"Okay you understand, but Yes what?"

"Yes Sir, I understand." I bit my lip and shuffle my foot back and forth "I'm right outside, I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Good girl, now hurry up. I'm getting bored." With that he hung up the phone.

"Oh Yeah, Okay I'll see you inside. Awww I love you too. No You're great, Yeah It's okay that you hung up on me. Don't worry about it." I said talking sarcastically to myself.

I looked at my phone then at the bouncer who FYI I knew well. He knew me by name since I came to meet my "friend" here all the time. I was a regular here at the 'Premiere Club Hollywood'.

"Looking good Katie, here to see anyone special?" He smiled wickedly at me.

I answered him with a shrug then smiled "It's nice to see you too Johnny"

"Spin around for my, I want the whole show."

I slowly spun around in a circle showing off my red thigh length bodycon dress, my black peep toe heels, and my black clutch. "Do I look okay?" I pushed my bangs out of my face "Maybe I should put my hair up." Honestly the only reason I wore my hair down was because HE loved it down."

"Don't be silly; you look beautiful." He hugged me, then lifted the rope to let me in. He never checked the list anymore, because He always got my on it. "Have fun kid" He chuckled as I walked past him

"Thanks Johnny" I hollered back.

* * *

I walked in to the club and immediately began scanning my surroundings, but with the amount of people in there I couldn't find HIM. "Great!" I muttered as I forced myself through the crowded dance floor to the bar on the other side of the club. It was loud, the music was blasting from the speakers as people on the dance floor moved their sweaty bodies to the beat. The club smelled like alcohol, sweat, and sex; the three smells that could get the attention of anybody looking for a good time.

When I finally got to the bar the bartender Wilson smirked at me, then pointed to the far end of the bar "He's over there waiting for you. He looks pretty pissed if you ask me."

"Thanks Wilson"

I looked in the direction that he pointed and saw just what Wilson spoke of. It was just like Wilson said. He looked pissed. He sat there with a beer in his right hand and a expression that read "Get the fuck away from me." _He must of had a bad day. _I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and made my way over to HIM. HE sat there, his elbows leaning on the counter, staring out at the crowd of people, he would take a sip of his beer ever few minutes. HIS jaw was tight, his eyes seemed so focused, he seemed to be so focused on something that he didn't even notice me approaching him. I got close to him, and whispered in his ear

"Hey there handsome."

He jumped a little, then stood up. As he looked me over I could see his face softening. Those gorgeous hazel eyes glistened, his jaw loosened, and his lips formed his signature million dollar smile. He ran his fingers through his hair and sigh "Hey there beautiful" He kissed my cheek before taking my hands in his and gently pulling me into a hug. "I'm so happy to see you. I had the worst day ever." He whispered in my ear. "I missed you" His words sent shivers down my spine. His strong arms held me tightly, pulling me into his warm muscular six foot one figure. "What took you so long?" He pulled away slowly then looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry."I placed my hands on my hips "I was trying to find something nice to wear."

His eyebrow came up as he examined me, then motioned for my to turn slowly with his finger. So I did, and when I was facing the opposite direction he wrapped his arms around my waist, then whispered in a low husky voice "You look fine to me" And that was it, I was gone, melted in his arms like a Popsicle in the summer. He had me under his spell, and I wasn't willing to even fight it. "Do tell me though did you pick something just as sexy to go underneath that dress?" he began nibbling on my ear.

"I- I- gu- guess... y- y- you'll h- h- ave to... f- f- f-ind out..."

"You're shuddering baby girl." He kissed my neck "You're pretty cute when you studder"

I could feel the heat from my body rushing to my face. _He's going to kill me, I need to get out of here._ Without thinking I grabbed his beer and chugged it, then shouted over the music "I'm going to dance." I pulled away from him making my way through the crowd of sweaty people to the center of the dance floor.

_Right now I just want to let loose. I can't let my emotions get the best of me. Yes I love the man, yes, I've always had a crush on him since before I could remember, but I can't be with him. So stop feeling this way about him Katie!_

When I finally decided that he couldn't see me; or more like I couldn't see him, I began dancing. I let go of everything, letting the music overtake my body, I was comfortable for the first time that night I could feel that awkward feeling drip off of me with the sweat. I let my body go, as I moved my hips to the beat, my hands above my head, not even thinking of the people around me. _I really needed this, maybe with this I'll get through the rest of the night with him. _I thought as I smiled to myself.

The music kept playing and I kept dancing, even when I felt his hands grip my waist then slide to my hips and pull me closer. Eventually we found a satisfying rhythm. I could feel the warmth of his hands burning through the fabric of my dress, god I needed his hands on me. He gripping my hips tighter pulling me as close as possible as I pushed my ass into his hardening friend. The song changed and so did our tempo, his hands soon were gliding down my thigh and up my dress. But I didn't mind, my adrenaline had kicked in awhile ago.

All I care about was him and me. I closed my eyes trying to take in everything going on, the way his hands felt, his body against mine, the smell of Cuda body spray and his sweat filled my nostrils, the just enjoying the how for that moment in time I was his. I placed my hands over his gliding them further up my dress, pushing my whole body into his, as his lips now placed kisses on my neck. I tilted my head to the side to give him full access to my neck, I let out small moans as he made his was to my sweet spot, and encouraged his moaning into my neck by grinding harder and faster into him.

"God Katie, you drive me crazy." I whispered in my ear, as he intertwined his fingers with the fingers if the hand that was a few seconds in his hair "I really need you." he kissed my neck multiple times before he pulled away.

I turned to see what was wrong, and saw him talking to some guy that had a drink in his hand.

He had his hand on my waist still, I stood there listening to there conversation.

"Hey man, is this your girlfriend?" The guy asked

"Her? Um..." I looked at him, wondering what he would say "You mean Katie?"

"So that's your name?" The guy smiled at me "I saw you dancing with Jamie boy here and I thought I'd ask if I could have a dance" He looked at my dance partner then me " I mean, unless she is your girlfriend, then man I'll back off." He put his hands up in surrender.

_Come on! Make your move... are you going to let this guy dance with me, or you going to step up and say that I'm yours? _

"Well?" I asked my lover with my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, man you can dance with her. She's just one of my special friends." He winked at the guy "You know one of those girls who can be quite the freak in bed." His friend looked at me.

I was humiliated, so I not only took his friends drink and throw it in his face, but I also gave the glass back to the guy. I looked HIM straight in the eyes, not ashamed to show my so called "Best Friend Forever/Lover" that I was crying and slapped the fuck out of him.

I am NOT one of your stupid sluts! I can't believe you would say that about me! I can't believe that I trusted you! I regret everything I ever felt for you JAMES!" and with that I pushed my way through the crowd, to the bar.

"Hey Katie!" Wilson got my attention "You forgot your clutch, so I put it back here."

"Thanks Wilson" I grabbed my clutch, pulled out a fifty dollar bill and ran out the club as fast as I could.

Because I was beyond hurt, I was completely heart broken. I loved him, but all I am is one of his sluts...

* * *

**Well here is the first chapter of Adopt a Rose. Tell me what you think of it so far. **

**Favorite, follow, review**

**-MissKissy15-**


End file.
